Sephiroth Vs Hakumen
Spehiroth Vs Hakumen is a What-if ?Toshiki Overlord Death Battle. With the participation of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy and Hakumen from BlazBlue Sephiroth vs Hakumen.JPG|TOSHIKI OVERLORD Sephiroth Hakumen Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Final Fantasy vs Blazblue! Swordsmen will measure two silver beads. Which of these two will win in this early season ?, Hakumen or Sephiroth ? Interlude (cues Invader-Jim Jonston) Wiz: Since time immemorial , the treatment humanity to figure out how someone would reach the maximum power. As if the result was not so clear ? Boomstick: You have to wear super sword and be plated . As Sephiroth The soldier born jenova . Wiz: And Hakumen The Leader From Six Heroes. Boomsctick: He's Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Sephiroth (cues Guilty Gear Existence) Wiz: When the company Inc. Shinra found in the Northern Crater remains of an ancient creature , they thought it was a Cetra or "Ancient " old race with magical powers who once inhabited the world. This creature, which was named Jenova was actually an alien entity. Boomstick: Shinra intended to use its cells to create human with the powers of the Ancients . That was how the Jenova Project, led by Professor Gast was born . The experiments were divided into two branches: the Project S, led by Professor Hojo , and the Project G, led by Professor Hollander . Wiz: Sephiroth was the result of the Jenova Project S and his assistant . Hojo injected Jenova cells in his own son when he was still in its fetal state. Boomstick: Really ?, This man took the word, mad scientist to another level (cues Sephiroth Theme-Advance Children- The One Winged Angel) Background * Age: 33 Actually * Height: 1,85 m * Native Town: Nibelheim Wiz: Sephiroth showed incredible powers and quickly reached the top ranks of SOLDIER along with Genesis and Angeal Rhapsodos Hewley , born of the Jenova Project G. Boomstick: Although both projects are similar in concept , Sephiroth and Genesis were very different biologically , and whereas the powers of Genesis were to deteriorate, the Sephiroth were increasing . This is because Sephiroth was inoculated directly with Jénova cells and can not transfer genes to other creatures . Wiz: Thanks to jenova cells , Sephiroth was the rank of Private First Class before the war with Wutai Shinra . He had become so powerful that special clauses of reserve had to be maintained by the organization in case he decided to switch sides . However , Sephiroth demonstrated all his power in the war against Wutai , and together with other soldiers like Zack , quickly ended the war allowing him to Shinra becoming the world government. Boomstick: Of course , every good soldier must betray his side for some strange reason . (cues Sephiroth vs Cloud Theme) Wiz: Sephiroth learned of its origin , years later, will come destroying his hometown. then he began to control the body of Genoa . At that time , Sephiroth manifested through it . All acts performed by Jénova since Sephiroth can be attached to . Then , Sephiroth began using the body of Jenova to find Black Materia and take it to your body in the Northern Crater . Boomstick: and so boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen , was born one of the most important final fantasy villains . Thank you all for listening . (cues Soul Calibur V Paverus Nocturnus) Wiz: Sephiroth is someone skilled with the sword. Coming to perform great deeds with them. Boomstick: And not only that. He has the ability to teleport . Wiz: Wait to? Boomstick: Just look here Wiz: Whou, Ok. Conitnue. The fighting style sephiroth , is offensive . Us their strength and speed to overwhelm his opponent. Boomstick: Besides his sword Masamune , which is stupidly long , helps in battle to distance apart . Wiz: But we are only digging the tip of the iceberg, sephiroth has much more to show . (cues Kingdom Hearts Music-Vs Sephiroth) Meteor Wiz: It is the most powerful offensive spell in the world of Final Fantasy VII . Known as "The Ultimate Destructive Magic", this incarnation of Meteor is probably the most powerful seen in the series. Boomstick: and I doubt not there , this attack has the size of a planet. I did not want to fall on me, perhaps our only hope if that fall would be my ex -wife. Wiz: Sephiroth can do it through the Black Materia , the most powerful of all materia along with white . Boomstick: But if that does not scare you , look at this . Super Nova Boomstick: The Super Nova, A destructive power that resists superman , and not Goku . Wiz: Boomstick! This battle was left a long time ago . The Super Nova It is a recurring enemy ability . It usually takes a lot of non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. The same spell is also used by various enemies as a powerful movement to kill the opponent. Boomstick: But if a normal sephiroth not give many problems. The bastard has a transformation, safer sephiroth. Safer Sephiroth Wiz: This is the last of Sephiroth forms ' s , this is the most powerful transformation. Boomstick: Holy shit , this transformation sephiroth is more powerful and faster , and that its base form was not a joke. Wiz: With everything that we said, not there to wait sephiroth found achieved great feats. Feats * I came to a standstill with Cloud Strife * He hailed a master sword attack * Along with Zack ended the war in Wutai . * Master the meteor attack, the most powerful of black materia * All these achievements and others did with a fraction of its real power . Boomstick: Sephiroth if it is to be feared . Wiz: But that's the downside of sephiroth , can do very arrogant in their battles . But if it is the only weakness he has. Boomstick: Sephiroth could with Hakumen ? Sephiroth: You're just a puppet, cueal is real reason to fight ?. Cloud: My own will Hakumen (cues Blazblue Awakening Of Chaos II) Wiz: This is a legend in the world of BlazBlue . A giant beast known as black beast , appeared suddenly and almost led to the extinction of humanity . Boomstick: But when all was lost, a glimmer of hope came in the hands of six heroes that would be legends. And I would be known as the six heroes. Wiz: The six heroes defeated the black beast , and taught mankind how to use the Seith . Clearly a group capable of defeating a murderous beast that is threatening the world need even reluctant and stubborn leader. Boomstick: That leader, called Hakumen Wiz: But Hakumen history does not begin in the past but in the future Boomstick: What?!, Seriusly?!, They started the paradoxes ? Wiz: Boomstick , if you play blazblue know that the paradoxes are just around the corner. Hakumen was, Jin Kisaragi 's younger brother ragna. Boomstick: What ?!, How Hakumen was that loser ?! Wiz: Let me continue, Jin life was like until exactamento graduated from the military academy , of course had the same job but his assistant was not Noel Vermillion , but Tsubaki Yayoi Boomstick: This will become good, continuous. (cues Blazblue-Nightmare Ficcion) Wiz: As I said , life jin was equal to what we know exepcion Tsubaki . That change is small but certainly caused a great change. Boomstick: Ragna the Bloodedge Jin 's older brother came to Kagutsuchi cause , havoc jin did not resist the idea of returning to cut his arm to his brother and seek. Fool Wiz: Jin ragna look for , and look for tsubaki jin . All that ended in the boiler Kagutsuchi , after a long battle Nu-13 Slay tsubaki Boomstick: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!, Because she had to suffer? ! , Jin Damn ! Wiz: Good jin attempt to save Boomstick: Wiz that does not help , then realized his mistake , and was released to the boiler to kill them. The term at a place called the border, travel in time and ended in the Alucard Mansion Wiz: After being hosted and curated by Rachel , she showed the susanoo armor, armor that would give a force equivalent to that of a god. Boomstick: Jin Kisaragi I did not think much and I accept it , there jin reborn as Hakumen . (cues Hakumen Theme) Background * Race: Unknown * Height: 208 cm * Weight: 155 kg * Blood type: A Wiz: Hakumen was who led the battle against the black beast , along with other five warriors would be immortalized as the six heroes Boomstick: But the problems gradually began to emerge, Yūki Terumi I betray the group , killing the wife of ninja cat Wiz: With the help of jubei , they managed to defeat Terumi , but Hakumen , ended at the border Boomstick: Step centuries and was rescued by the daughter of his friend the cat ninja, You owe many favors our beloved samurai Wiz: But then I recaptured , which was not quite right here Boomstick: Auch Wiz: But Hakumen managed to escape , and in doing so decided to take revenge on Terumi , ending the black beast who is ragna. Boomstick: And kick some balls to his future , or this time. Jin Kisaragi: ARRGGH, ARRGH Hakumen: What about you ?,jin up! (cues Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma-OST Black And White) Wiz: Giving his reputation Hakumen honor, it is a samurai warrior with a sword as long as the. Boomstick: If long seriously, this is an expert samurai sword and combines it with its speed to overwhelm the opponent .... I sound familiar . Interfectum Malus: Okami Wiz: Although Hakumen , has an equally powerful sword that Masamune Sephiroth . Boomstick: The Interfectum Malus: Okami, yes is powerfull, The name says it all Wiz: The Interfectum Malus: Okami ais a Nox Nyctores the form of a nodachi . Boomstick: What?! Wiz: A kind of Katana, And you were you asked about Nyctores Nox , I think I should explain Boomstick: You know me well Wiz Wiz: The Nyctores Nox They are a set of ten guns , and the final stage of Ars Armagus . These Armagus quenched as a set of short distance and melee weapons to directly oppose the Black Beast . advanced tempering technique was needed to build them, and have provided a total of ten guns . Boomstick:And Hakumen I play the best , just saying look at their size Wiz: In fact Ōkami is made of a metal that denies Ars Magus at some distance, With that you can perform incredible feats , which for most of the characters BlazBlue is almost impossible. Boomstick: As attack the ugly creature with bugs , and almost take it to the dead without being able to regenerate , holy hell is like the sword carbonium for Deadpool Wiz: And it is not all, Hakumen is also able to use Ōkami to trim dimensions directly , allowing you to see other parallel timelines or dimensions. Boomstick: What?!, must seriously mess with white samurai. Wiz: Clearly it is not expected that the exploits of Hakumen also astonished to more than one. Feats * Defaut The Black Beast * Survived , to the border for over 100 years * Defeat Ragna , Terumi and several characters more * I fight Izayoi deadlocked * All other deeds and did so with a fraction of its real power Boomstick: But nothing is perfect in this world, Hakumen can do very arrogant Wiz: Not to mention that you can get angry easily Boomstick: But if something goes wrong , you can use your power of order to fix everything , well almost everything Hakumen: I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am HAKUMEN! The end has come! DEATH BATTLE Hakumen was walking in a garden full of flowers quietly , then an exclamation point appears over your head ( just in case is the exclamation point pokemon , not metal gear ) Then it was discovered that Tsubaki who was in the garden alone, was smelling flowers. Hakumen decided not approach although some part of him wanted to. All was peace and quiet, but of course if you know blazblue and Final Fantasy , they know that this will lead to something bad. The weather began to turn cloudy , they began to fall and lightning , that was due to one thing. Across the garden , a man with silver hair , black outfit and a long sword , stood . This raises his sword , and for some reason attacks the garden. Tsubaki: What?, Tsubaki went to the source of origin , Hakumen clearly followed him . Then it happens , what had to happen tsubaki meets intrusive person . Tsubaki: Who are you ?, Why do you destroy the garden ?. Sephiroth: I just show my divine power , join me, and you can witness the strength of a god. Tsubaki: Never! Sephiroth: What? Tsubaki: I will not join someone who commits injustice. You will pay for your actions. Sephiroth: JAJAJAJAJAJA, Really? You think you have a chance against me ?. Tsubaki:Do not make fun of me. Tsubaki prepared for the attack, but simply moving sephiroth sword , and puts tsubaki on the floor. He decides to end it . Sephiroth: Silly , remember that I will be the God of this world. Sephiroth , prepare his sword to stab tsubaki. SLASH But to his surprise, he was blocked by a white samurai . Sephiroth: What? Hakumen: I will not let you hurt him . (cues Blazblue Continuum Shift-Nightmare Ficction) Sephiroth: Show me what you have. Sephiroth and Hakumen made a small swordfight (similar to that made Sephiroth , with vergil in OMM). Sephiroth: Impresionet Hakumen: Tsubaki , flee from here . Tsubaki: But. Hakumen: Not there , time for discussions go . Tsubaki goes. Sephiroth: I have feelings for this girl. Hakumen: That's none of your business . FIGHT! Sephiroth and Hakumen begin their battle , they start with a quick sword fight, the impact of Masamune and Okami, send them to fly many flowers. Sephiroth: you're good but..... Sephiroth Teleports Spehiroth: I have more tricks Sephiroth now uses his speed and teleportation overwhelming Hakumen , this is forced to use the defensive, but the speed and impredesible of Sephiorth returns any attempt in vain. You can only wait. Sephiroth: After all I am a god . Sephiroth launches a powerful attack by his masamune , he reached a Hakumen and reached a large explosion, confident Sephiroth decides to leave, but quickly realizes that his opponent will not be so easy to overcome. (cues Naruto Shippuden Theme) Sephiroth: I 'm impressed, if only I showed good 5% of my real power. Hakumen appears behind him , Sephiroth was surprised not expect it to be so fast , especially for his armor. Hakumen: And I, only 1 % Hakumen stabs Sephiroth with Okami , Sephiroth wails of pain, but it does not end , Hakumen uses his speed to make a combo, after having a little distance , Sephiroth looks for his opponent. Sephiroth acknowledged his mistake of underestimating , Sephiroth finds Hakumen , white samurai preparing an attack , Sephiroth wax the teleports and prepares its masamune . But Hakumen Block The Attacks, And Activate your Drive, God Slash, the direction of attack Sephiroth was left, the counter was in that direction Hakumen activating magatamas . Sephiroth shows a face of fury, and after a small neutral with Hakumen takes away the Angel silver if we can call it that , you need a strategy to contain Hakumen , luckily he is a good strategist and that proved several times. Sephiroth: My mistake was to trust me , will not happen again . Sephiroth uses his Jenova cells and creates a clone (similar to his fight with Vergil in OMM) , and sent to fight in place, the plan Sephiroth is trying to find a weak point in Hakumen that can explode, but Hakumen also was someone ready and recognize a trap when he sees it , in the end , he learned a lot from Yuki Temuri. Hakumen just seamlessly with the clone and goes directly to the original, Sephiroth was impressed knows that Hakumen will give undoubtedly a good fight , with white void I approached him , I just teleported , Hakumen was clearly upset . Sephiroth term in an ideal distance for a second round , the ex - soldier aims his masamune the leader of the six heroes. Sephiroth: Are someone very skilled with the sword, never saw someone with those skills in a while . Hakumen: Thanks for the recognition, but will not let you cause more harm gonna stop you . Sephiroth: Well show me that your skills are enough to defeat even God like me. Hakumen: They were suffcient to end the Black Beast The two high speed approach . (cues Devil May Cry 4: Sworn Through Swords) Sephiroth and Hakumen cross their swords, the sky shows signs of bringing a storm, more or less you can say the same of our participants. The Masamune and Okami have a dogfight, it starts raining and the two swords up speed. Lightning strikes on fire in front of a tree swordsmen, but that does not affect them but the flames begin to surround them, then comes a strong breezes, that more we add that the swordsmen literally cut the air with their swords increase flames. Sephiroth felt something strange was feeling a little weak, also Hakumen sword, had something that bothered him most did not know what was. Sephiroth shows its wings appear behind his back, then takes control of the air zone Hakumen bother why he can not fly. Hakumen: Cheater see land and fight Sephiroth laughs mischievously, it was clear that it would not do, then continued sword fight, Sephiroth sent to Hakumen through the air and start an air combo and sends it back to earth. Sephiroth prepared the coup de grace to swoop down upon impact a crater of considerable size was formed, but Sephiroth shows pain, Hakumen stabbed him in the chest. Hakumen: Let's get this over with. But this is not over, Sephiroth rises from the flames, his face showing his anger, would not lose, then he begins to shine. (cues Devil May Cry 4: Swipe Of Swordttps) Sephiroth Become in Safer Sephiroth, the battle reaches its decisive stage. Sephiroth spreads its wings , its flapping create strong winds that overwhelm Hakumen , all to prepare his most powerful attack , super nova . Hakumen: I must not allow this , I must not allow exist in this timeline . Hakumen prepares for its most powerful attack, the Time Killer. Both carry their attacks to the maximum , and then Sephiroth launches super nova, and Hakumen gains incredible speed when performing time killer . The two attacks are crossed, then the super nova explodes in the air, but has something different and that is, for some strange reason the time killer joined to this . Both Sephiroth as Hakumen are enveloped by the attack. The explosion continues, Tsubaki is aware of the danger and their fate had a shallow pit where he was safe , the explosion is achieved see from space , the shock wave reaches Konoha , Fairy Tail and Kagutsuchi . Then everything stops and there is only silence. A very badly hurt Hakumen was on the floor , his injuries were death , I could not move, was not afraid for his fate , look at the sky and see little lights that emerged after the attack , he does not know that these lights will greatly affect future Death Battle but to his surprise one wounded Sephiroth appears in the rubble , was not in a position to fight , but it was better than Hakumen . Hakumen: What?! Imposible Sephiroth: You are someone very skilled , I admit, but I will return. Sephiroth will then Tsubaki comes and sees Hakumen , she tries to help , but she knows that everything is done , Hakumen die. Hakumen: Tsubaki......Well that you're alive (At least it was me and not you this time) KO! Tsubaki sees Hakumen disappear , meanwhile Konoha and Fairy Tail , go out to investigate and at sea , the crew of Luffy, suffer damage, by the explosion . Conclusion (cues Sephiroth Theme One Winged Angel) Boomstick: This is a complete chaos. Wiz: Sephiroth and Hakumen were great swordsmen , and had to investigate further to get an outcome, and certainly has a Hakumen clear advantage durability , is the only thing I can offer. Boomstick: If Sephiroth , it exceeds other categories literally , their attacks are powerful enough to destroy buildings, and Sephiroth can fly and has greater access to field Hakumen . Wiz: Although Hakumen is good leader , being able to lead the Six Heores , intelligence Sephiroth is clearly superior , stay in the war , not to mention much of the events of Final Fantasy VII , were caused by even had plans to stop people who could kill it. ( Aeris ). Boomstick: Wiz DAMN! NOT! Wiz: Also unlike Sephiroth, Hakumen is far from being the strongest character in the series. Rachel told her that even with all his power would end Saya , and characters like Terumi and Izayoi , managed to match him in battle , not to mention Kokonoe , who held for a considerable period of time and managed to contain its power. Boomstick: Something very different with Sephiroth who dominated the cast of Final Fantasy VII more than once . Wiz:In the end the difference between Sephiroth and Hakumen were clear, and there was not much that the white vaccum, could do. Boomstick: At least , I keep Tsubaki died. Wiz: The Winner is Sephiroth Trivia * It is the third toshiki overlord death battle with a mysterius combat the previus is Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos And Sakuya Izayoi vs Salomon And the next is Litchi Faye-Ling Vs Ivy Valentine * It is the first toshiki overlord death in introducing character from final fantasy the next is Hitomi Vs Tifa Lockhart * It is the second toshiki overlord in introducing character from blazblue the previus is Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi, and the next is Litchi Faye-Ling Vs Ivy Valentine. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Blazblue' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant